Agile software development refers to software development methodologies in which software is developed incrementally in steps referred to as iterations. Iterations typically are measured in weeks and may vary in length from one week or less to one month or more. Examples of agile software development methodologies include Scrum, Extreme Programming (XP), Crystal, Lean Development, AgileUP, and Dynamic Systems Development Method (DSDM). Agile software development methods also have been referred to as lightweight methods. Methodologies may have their own vocabulary. For example, an iteration may be referred to as a sprint or a timebox, depending on the methodology. Agile software development is distinguishable from the “waterfall” model of sequential software development.
Software for implementing agile development methodologies, or other types of software for managing software development, allows work items associated with development of a software project to be tracked. Examples of work items include, without limitation, features to be implemented, defects to be fixed, and tasks and tests associated with implementing features and fixing defects. Software developers, testers, and project managers may desire to view the relationships between work items and code changes in a user-friendly and efficient manner.